digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrestsofDetermination
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 00:02, October 9, 2012 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:PrimitiveAgumon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 05:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Image deletion Per the guidelines given in the sitenotice and on the image upload page, all fanart uploaded must be properly licensed, specifying its original artist, demonstrating permission to use if that artist is not you, and placing the file in the fan images category. We allow editors two days to bring their images into compliance, after which they are subject to deletion whenever the admins feel like deleting them. 17:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Reference: Fanart must be licensed to its originating artist, and must have the "Fan Images" category applied to the image. All fan art must also be used on a fan article, and not simply to decorate your user page. Uncredited, uncategorized, or unused fanart will be deleted, and may be locked to prevent reuploading. Any fanart placed in the main articles will be permanently deleted, and copies of that image that are reuploaded will also be deleted, with vandalism warnings given to repeat uploaders. Licensing example File:XILA-Mon.png :Yep, that works great. Thanks! 01:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) How do you make your fan digimon? Blader Spirit! 07:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC)TyphlosionMaster1 Fanart? A would you be interested in doing fan art for my story Digimon Fusion? Though I would like to see how you do one one first? (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 00:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) Fanart Ok this I'll try to as subtle and not give away spoliers. So first can you do a DigiXros between this Digimon, ZapZapmon, who you might know if you kept up with DWC 2012. , and this Digimon, Boostmon also created by Starchart. . Xrossed Digimon would be called ZapZapmon X2. I would image it as ZapZapmon with Boostmon's head, body and arm armor, along with the clampers. But it is all up to you.(NitroWolf1283 (talk) 01:13, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) I think I'm ok with licensing, as none of images I uploaded before were ever deleted. As for the ring, It is a golden bracelet, if it was a ring it would have DigiCode.(NitroWolf1283 (talk) 02:56, September 12, 2013 (UTC)) Wow, that is awesome that captures everything I wanted. Now would you be able to do all X3-X7 except X6 replacing that with a DX. So If you say yes, X3 would be like X2 fused with Sealsdramon, it gains Sealsdramon's armor and tech, while not becomes as large as Shoutmon X3 also for X2-X5 would you be able to with addition digimon suchas with Shoutmon X2 plus M? (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 01:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC)) Ok thanks (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 01:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC)) I would tell you which ones make up X4-X7 sans X6, with DX would be but I am currently planning it out. Ok I have a Digimon for Project X4, which I have permission for. Teramon, leveled as a champion and Digivolved from Huckmon. I'll let this completely to you, just have it switch from to a more Shoutmon X3 type body. Heres the link to Teramon. http://charizard-aznable.deviantart.com/art/Teramon-346702730 I must ask how is X4 going? (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 23:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) Ok just remember take your time for detail, and also for X5 I imagine using Macedramon, see Fan:Gumdramon(Fusion), for Macedramon, I'd imagine that Macedramon's Tail as a mace like weapon, and it gaining Macedramon's wings. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 01:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC)) Mind Blown! And I assume you know that Macedramon for X5 then I'll be working on a custom digimon for DX and X7. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 00:35, November 12, 2013 (UTC)) That's Awesome, and now for DX and X7 I'm working on a custom Digimon and I'll let you know when I get it done. Ok I have ZapZapmon's Super Digivolution, Boommon. So I'll I have a Digimon that is the pre-digivolution of what fuses with Boommon, so can you make a Super-Digivolution for Kavaramon? . (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 23:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC)) Ah I love Silenusmon and his weapons and his fur. So will he work for a DX form and X7 form? (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 17:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC)) Yes, take your time school comes before fan-fiction and drawing all the time (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 04:15, January 22, 2014 (UTC)) Of course I understand I also am in High School and would say that its not easy so of cource take your time.(NitroWolf1283 (talk) 00:52, May 14, 2014 (UTC)) AvengingAngel I appreciate you standing up for the wiki, but it's probably best not to even engage him, as him and most trolls like him thrive on the argumentation. Thanks, though! 20:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm familiar with trolling and honestly I don't think he's trying to troll but yeah I realized it wasn't even worth it to keep replying anymoreCrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 01:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Goggles do nothing Ya might want to look into the fact as to what goggles REALLY do in terms of function before complaining how Marcus doesn't have them, and before I go on a rant as to how every other leader looks outright silly with them. Also thanks for the compliments on NeoDragoramons's backstory. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 19:13, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Admittedly, for the age and personality that Marcus has, goggles wouldn't suit him in the first place, and would look shoehorned in if he did have them. Personally I would say Digimon Fusion ruined everything for more rather than the fact Marcus didn't wear goggles. The reason? Normal Digivolution was basically tossed aside in favor of this new Fusion/Xros mechanic that I had no high hopes for whatsoever. I figured it would be like 02 at first when I heard of it, where they'd use this new mechanic for a while before ultimately ditching it about halfway through. They did no such thing, even with the digivolution for Shoutmon that they did have. Trust me if you thought that was bad, not even Xros Hunters did justice by being nothing but filler, and the new way the Xros Mechanic worked just didn't appeal to me since their way no plot to help back it up. Trust me when I began planning Digimon Classic my notes for working on it was "Hate against Xros Wars as much as possible, and avoid any season Post-Tamers", the latter bit was due to the fact Digimon Classic was more or less due to the fact most Digimon present in the comic are from the very old days of Digimon, rather than the new days of Digimon. I hope you understand my own reasons, and again, thank you for the compliments. By any chance is there any requests you'd like in terms of Digimon Artwork? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 19:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually The manga in Japan finished two years ago. 13:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode is still running I believe and has been this year. Lanate (talk) 13:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC) READ THIS NOW Hi, I've seen a lot of your work and I have 2 things to say. 1) I think you forgot to make a Digi-egg of kindness Armor digivolution for Primitive Agumon. 2) YOU HAVEN'T MADE ANY OTHER DIGIVOLUTIONS IN FOREVER!!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 2 WHOLE YEARS FOR YOU TO MAKE THE DNA DIGIVOLUTION BETWEEN KITSUNE HAKUMON AND PREHISTORIC GREYMON, AND IT STILL HASN'T BEEN MADE!!! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?!?!?!? Thanks For reading this! ;-) Megapot125 (talk) 17:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey! Hey, it's me again. I would just like to clarify something: YOU STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED RA HAKUMON, HEIWA HAKUMON, OR BUJI HAKUMON!!! I WANNA SEE THOSE JUST AS MUCH!!!! By the way, why did you go with Hakumon instead of something that would have seemed to go well with Primitive Agumon, like another Adventure 01 digimon remade with a historical theme? Megapot125 (talk) 20:09, October 28, 2014 (UTC) That would be great! Please do that very soon! Megapot125 (talk) 16:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) P.S., What's all that "Bancho Greymon" stuff? I'm dying to find out! P.P.S., I'm thinking of making a variation of agumon based off a bunch of memes, and thought you could make the pictures. It would be awesome if you could! I'll send you the basic idea. Derpy Agumon Level: Rookie Prior form: Koromon Next form: Herp Greymon Derpy Agumon is derived from the word derp and the Digimon Agumon. Derpy Agumon is one of the few Digimon that have been hit by a glitchy meme virus and survive. But, as a result, its face has been disfigured and its I.Q. has greatly decreased. Derpy Agumon always has the best interests at heart, but they never are very bright. This Digimon has a big heart and a small brain, and that’s all there is to it. Attacks Derpy pepper breath Herp Greymon Level: Champion Prior Form: Derpy Agumon Next Form: Troll Greymon Herp Greymon is derived from the word herp and the Digimon Greymon. When its friends were injured, it digivolved to protect them, but unfortunately like it’s prior form, Derpy Agumon, it has a big heart and a small brain, and it’s probably even more stupid than derp agumon itself. Attacks Derpy nova blast Troll Greymon Level: Ultimate Prior form: Herp Greymon Next form: Derp wargreymon Troll Greymon is derived from the word troll and the Digimon MetalGreymon. When its friends and partner were in danger, Herp Greymon showed massive amounts of Courage, and the Crest of Courage responded to its bravery, and Herp Greymon Digivolved to Troll Greymon! Unfortunately, Troll Greymon is SUPER annoying, and loves Trolling other Digimon by saying “u mad bro,” over and over. Attacks U Mad Bro Blaster Ermahgerd Greymon Level: Mega Prior form: Troll Greymon Next form: Herpaderp Greymon Ermahgerd Greymon’s name is derived from the phrase ermahgerd, and the Digimon WarGreymon. Just to answer that question of yours, I am open to changing the names. Also, if I wasn't, I wouldn't do something like Numemon or Sukamon for two reasons: 1. Agumon is one of my favourite Digimon, and 2. I didn't really like the idea of a Numemon or a Sukamon being a main character for what I'm going to use the Digimon for. I did see the your pictures, and they are awesome! Sadly, I don't know any other memes, except for that baby meme. Actually, I may think of doing the lazor collection, even though it's not really a meme. Btw, I really liked the Haku Greymon picture, even though it wasn't what I was expecting. To be honest, it kind of looked amateurish compared to your other pictures (not that I didn't like it though). Also, I looked at the memes, and I would really appreciate it if you could give your opinion on which memes I should choose. Thanks! Okay, two questions: 1. If you already have all those Hakumon digivolution pictures, why haven't you made pages for them? 2. Is Darakumon going to get a second Ultimate and Mega level? If so, what are you going to make them look like? I'd really like to know! Hey, Where are you! You haven't responded to my message! If you're busy you could at least tell me. --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Finally! I was starting to think that you were ignoring me! I really would like for you to do the pics, cuz honestly when I first made the idea, I never thought that it might actually get on this wiki! Also, while you were gone, I actually made my first page! Exciting, right? You know, before i found this place, this beautiful, beautiful place, I never actually had a place to put my ideas, and eventually, they faded. (Sad, I know). But now, I have a place to put them where they won't ever fade (except if I neglect to finish them, of course)! And dude, if you want to change HakuGreymon or keep it the same it's all good to me, just don't forget that it's yours! It doesn't matter what it looks like as long as you like it that way! See ya! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:35, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Dude, I really WANT to change the meme for the Rookie & Champion forms, but I don't have any idea what 2 change them 2! Seriously, it's like u read the first sentence and then stop. Sorry, sorry, I lost my temper 4 a bit there, but as I had said b4, I looked at the memes, and I would really appreciate it if you could give your opinion on which memes I should choose. Next time, read the WHOLE message b4 u reply! see ya! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:05, December 17, 2014 (UTC) That would b great! How 'bout DerpyAgumon is changed 2 PhiloAgumon? Also, plz find a meme 2 change HerpGreymon in2! He rly needs it! Thanks! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) K, like ur ideas, and here is my opinion: HerpGreymon in2 ChallengeGreymon. TrollGreymon in2 RickRollGreymon. ErmahgerdGreymon in2 ChuckNorrisGreymon. Thanks 4 the help! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) K dude, thanks for telling me that, cuz i rly like my TrollGreymon idea. Now my opinion is: HerpGreymon in2 RickRollGreymon, and mayb ErmahgerdGreymon in2 ChuckNorrisGreymon. Thanks again! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:09, January 21, 2015 (UTC) U got it Toyota! Plz try to answer and make the pics ASAP! Later! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:05, February 3, 2015 (UTC) They're perfect dude! You did an awesome job on both of them, so awesome that it's actually kind of hard to choose. But, there can only be one, so I choose the orange (Mainly bcuz I always imagined him as more Agumon then meme). Thanks 4 the pic, and try 2 make the rest ASAP!!! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:46, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I love the design for RickRollGreymon! Thanks again 4 the pics, and try 2 make the rest ASAP!!! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:09, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to reply, but it's been hectic around my house and I didn't have the time. Anyway, TrollGreymon looks amazing, and please finish ChuckNorrisGreymon Asap! Thanks again! --Megapot126 (talk) 21:57, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey sorry I haven't talked alot but I haven't had much time on the computer for a long time. ChuckNorrisGreymon is epic! I can't believe how cool it is. U da best, bro! --Megapot126 (talk) 17:31, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I'M BACK, BABY!!!!!!! Finally! I just got my account working again! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:34, January 14, 2016 (UTC)